Surf glitch
The Surf glitch is a glitch found only in the Japanese versions of best known for allowing the player to catch the event-only Mythical Pokémon and . It is one of two glitches in Generation IV officially acknowledged by Nintendo, with the other being the . Performing the glitch Due to a programming mistake, the door in 's room of the can be Surfed through, by facing the door and manually selecting from the party screen. This allows the player to step into the void around the indoor area and walk to other areas. By counting steps using the Pokétch pedometer app, the player can travel to Newmoon Island and the Flower Paradise without the event-exclusive Member Card and Oak's Letter items, respectively. The player can proceed to catch and at these locations, then or back to a normally-accessible area and resume play. As this glitch bypasses the usual event flags, neither Pokémon will regenerate if the player later acquires the Member Card or Oak's Letter and travels to the area normally. To partially remedy this, the two event Pokémon were given through direct Mystery Gift distributions rather than Mystery Gift distributions of the event items. The items were not legitimately distributed until the release of , in which the Surf glitch has been fixed. It is also possible to use the Surf glitch to reach other areas, including the Hall of Fame. Danger As the void is not intended to be accessed during the normal course of the game, it poses the risk of the player getting trapped with no way out, thus forcing them to either cheat to escape or start their game anew. This is most likely to occur if the player incorrectly follows the steps to reach a desired area and/or saves their game in the wrong place. Remedy Nintendo has officially acknowledged the glitch and offered workarounds and methods of recovery. The glitch was removed from international releases of the games. For both this glitch and the above-mentioned broken escalator glitch, in the case where the player has saved the game while trapped, it is possible to repair the save state with a program that was distributed to DS Download Stations in Japan starting October 27, 2006. The player will be transported back outside their house in Twinleaf Town, allowing them to resume the game. If one does not have access to a DS Station, one may mail their DS game card for repair to Nintendo of Japan at this address: 〒601-8501 京都市南区上鳥羽鉾立町11番地1 任天堂株式会社　「お客様ご相談窓口　ポケモンＤ＆Ｐ係」 Videos Performing the glitch in order to get Darkrai Performing the glitch in order to get Shaymin Trivia * While the Surf glitch has been removed in the international versions of Diamond and Pearl, there exists another glitch, tweaking, that still allows the player to enter the void. Like the Surf glitch, it can be used to reach the Hall of Fame, Newmoon Island, and Flower Paradise, among other areas. External links * Surf glitch officially acknowledged by Nintendo Category:Glitches de:Surftrick it:Glitch di Surf zh:冲浪（漏洞）